Holly Jolly Titans
by phantom4angel
Summary: Sequel to 5 GOLDEN TITANS. Adia and Demitri are having a fight, and if you thought Hunter was evil you're in for a shock. Is Hunter back? Beast Boy may be hiding something from Rae, involving Terra...And can Robin tell Starfire his true feelings? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's me Angel again. This is the Sequel to 5 GOLDEN TITANS ETC ETC so if you haven't read it you will be thoroughly confused. If you have read it then enjoy this! It's the next chapter with the three werewolves and the teen titans. The Teen Titans are not my own, but Demitri, Adia, Nree, and Lily are my creation and characters. Other characters will be added later that will be my own but I'll tell you about those later lol.

Angel

The world had changed, it was no longer the city but the deep vegetation of a forest. Raven was on the ground of the sun-speckled ground, Starfire helping her from the ground quickly, urgently. There was something in Starfire's face that made Raven worry, before there was an explosion near them. Starfire covered her with her body as they skidded from the aftershock, the dirt choking the air like clouds of fog in the new morning light. Starfire looked back, Raven looking back as well as both laid on the ground and almost gagged at what they saw.

The ground was spotted with blood and bodies as some were still on fire.

Men, women, children. No one moved, no one screamed.

Everyone else was dead.

Starfire screamed suddenly, letting go of Raven and running into the bodies, crouching down next to a young man, his face covered in his own blood but his body unmistakable.

Starfire lifted Robin's body against hers, crying uncontrollably, and Cyborg…was only a few steps away.

Someone stepped beside Raven, his black and purple suit familiar to her as she looked up.

Beast Boy surveyed the landscape with tears falling down his cheeks but his eyes open and his mouth closed tightly.

There was laughing suddenly, Beast Boy and Raven following the noise with a jerk of their heads.

Beast Boy ran over to Starfire, almost tripping on the shifted, distorted dirt and grabbed her shoulders.

"I won't—" Starfire screamed. "Just let me die with him!"

"You and Raven need to get out of here," Beast Boy said calmly.

"No!"

The laughing came again.

Raven stood up and was going to walk over to them.

"Stay there Raven! In cover!" Beast Boy ordered, prying Starfire from Robin's body.

"No!" she cried but didn't fight back as Beast Boy led her towards Raven.

"You two need to get out of here, as fast as you can, find anywhere but here and no more humans," Beast Boy ordered, watching the sky and the canopy carefully.

"Not without you," Raven replied, stepping closer to him. Beast Boy shook his head, stepping away.

"This is all my fault," Beast Boy stated. "I'll take the fall alone…I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I don't care if I get hurt," Raven stated, running to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Beast Boy pulled them from him, touching her stomach lightly.

"Rae, think about the baby," he whispered. Raven's eyes filled with tears as she shut them tightly. "Starfire, you and raven get out of here."

"Oh, I don't think so, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy glanced around the place, wondering where the voice was coming from, when a strange gun shot echoed through the air. Beast Boy shoved Raven back as a net wrapped around him, electrifying him and sending him crashing to the ground. Starfire grabbed Raven and yanked her back as Raven tried to run back for him.

"Raven, RUN! Get out of here, the both of you!" Beast Boy screamed. Before she knew it Starfire was dragging her away, before they both ran through the woods, leaving Beast Boy behind…

The world was suddenly draped in white as Starfire and the woods disappeared. Raven skidded to a stop, looking around the place and its no end. She wondered how this world kept changing, what had just happened…that felt like a memory…but it wasn't her own.

"Hello," came a small voice. Raven turned around as a small child around the age of three began to step towards her out of nowhere.

"Hi," Raven greeted awkwardly. The small child had hair that was so bright blonde calling it blonde was an understatement, it bouncing on her shoulders slightly curly. Her eyes were a strange mix of gold and blue…abnormal yet hypnotizing.

"You are the only one I can talk to," the little girl stated.

"And…who are you?" Raven asked.

"You know my mommy," she stated, stepping up in front of Raven. "And she needs the Titans help."

"I still don't know who you are," Raven replied.

"I'm Nree," she stated. "I'm Demitri's child."

It had been six months since the encounter with the three werewolves and an evil soul named Hunter. Here, before her was the one child that evil soul wanted, staring up at her.

"The last time I saw your mother…she wasn't…even showing…" Raven muttered.

"I am not born yet," Nree replied. "I am still inside my mother."

"Then how're you—"

"You are demon, and psychic," Nree replied lightly. "I can communicate to you because you are as such."

"You're pretty smart for a fetus," Raven stated.

"Can you help her?" Nree asked with larger eyes.

"Well…what's wrong with her?" Raven asked, kneeling down to her level. Nree's head fell.

"My mommy and daddy are having a fight," Nree stated. "And I am to be born soon…but mommy left…"

"Um…I don't do lover's quarrels," Raven replied.

"But you and the Titans can help, I know you can," Nree stated.

"Alright…but you have to let me tell the others," Raven stated. "They might know better than I do…about this sort of thing."

"Thank you, very much," Nree stated happily, hugging Raven around her shoulders. Raven cleared her throat.

"Where's your mom now?"

"I cannot say, I do not know the place," Nree stated. "Aunt Lily is with her, only to keep an eye on her but she goes to see daddy too, if you can find Lily and my daddy, Lily can take you to my mommy and me."

"Mmm…we'll see what we can do," Raven stated. "I can't promise you though…if something big comes up—"

"I understand, I just need to be born with both my parents, they don't seem to understand that," Nree stated sadly.

"Why is that?" Raven asked.

"Because," Nree whispered as if it were a secret, "I think something bad is going to happen that day."

"What kind of bad?" Raven inquired nervously, thinking back to Hunter who was surely dead, and every hunter that had followed him in jail.

"I do not know," Nree stated, "A bad, bad."

"Like…what I saw earlier bad?" Raven asked.

"No, no," Nree laughed. "That was…my mommy…her memories…she's been having nightmares of many things that happened."

"Then why did I see them as…"

"I needed to contact you, and my mommy had just fallen asleep like you had," Nree stated. "But it is hard to keep her dreams separate from when I try to talk to you, and all the figures in the memory become…become…"

"Everyone would become someone associated with me?" Raven answered.

"Yes," Nree smiled. "But you need to wake up…someone is calling for you."

"What?" Raven asked. Suddenly the world drifted backwards and Raven shot up in her bed.

"Rae, you alright?" Beast Boy stated as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Fine, I'm fine," Raven stated, sighing heavily. "I need to talk to you, and the others, we might have a small problem on our hands."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! It's me Angel again. This is the Sequel to 5 GOLDEN TITANS ETC ETC so if you haven't read it you will be thoroughly confused. If you have read it then enjoy this! It's the next chapter with the three werewolves and the teen titans. The Teen Titans are not my own, but Demitri, Adia, Nree, and Lily are my creation and characters. Other characters will be added later that will be my own but I'll tell you about those later lol.

Angel

Chapter 2-Joy to the Wolf

* * *

The place had been deserted, large amounts of debris and rubble scattered everywhere as she walked down the hallway, searching for whatever she could find. The machines left there were useful, if they were properly fixed. Most did not know how to use them; hence why they were left in the abandon mine shaft after the investigations had been closed.

Many were still very much so intact, only one completely destroyed as she approached the heavenly room now full of dust, the walls cracking from where chains used to hang on either side.

This was a battlefield, between the ignorant and the powerful.

"Hunter, the poor fool," she muttered to herself, picking up a small glass shard covered in dried blood. "Trying to win against a Terrheial…what a waste of time."

She was slender, dressed in a black uniform with a strange and long tan coat. Her hair was long and wavy, dark brown as her eyes were green like ivy. She raised her wrist to her lips, a small round speaker on the bottom of it connected by a thin strip of elastic.

"Still haven't found anything really useful, a few small machines we can use or take parts from," she stated into the speaker. "Looks like I haven't found the tech room yet…I know he had one."

"Find and take whatever you need to get the job done," a male voice said from the small, black device. "We're in no rush, are we?"

"No, I suppose not," she muttered in response. "They will stay put until we take them…but it would be nice to have them sooner rather than later."

"That's why you have to get the parts, so go and get them," the voice stated, becoming irritated.

"Where's Pyre?" she asked.

"On his way, you need some help?"

"If I'm going to get the parts I need its going to take more than just me carrying them back to you guys," she stated, kicking the rubble of bars, metal, glass and dust to see if there was anything hidden that she might need.

"Leave it to Hunter to get himself killed," the male voice stated. "At least his stuff is easy pickings now."

The woman found nothing of use. She continued back through the hallway and followed her way through the decrepit rotting maize of a place. She found a crooked set of doors, one hanging only on one rusted hinge with a dark room beyond.

She glanced inside, seeing the reflective walls and shining surfaces of a large, strange room, a consol connected to the floor and a few strange beams in each of the counters. She kicked the weak door off of its support, walking inside as the dim light from behind her lit up the room more, revealing what it truly was.

"This'll come in handy…" she stated to herself grinning. She lifted the speaker again. "He's got a teleporter, tell Pyre to bring some welding and cutting tools, we're taking this thing home."

"Why would we need that?"

"It can change molecules into energy, pure energy and re-create that energy into living matter—but if we were able to separate certain parts of that energy and re-dispose of it, say in another amount of matter…well lets just say that it'll be a lot easier than killing a bunch of people all at once," she stated, wondering if it would still work after such neglect.

"You just said a bunch of mumbo-jumbo to me and I didn't get a word of it," he muttered. "'Cept the easier but less fun part."

"That's why I'm here and you're not," she stated, walking to the control panel and running her fingers along its edge. She looked at it carefully, before pulling from the inside of her strange tan coat a thin metal bar, digging it in between a panel along the side of the t-shaped large remote.

"What's you up to now?"

"Trying to figure out if he's still stealing power," she muttered. She yanked the thin metal cover from the side, setting it down before glancing at the many wires and coils before her, reading them easily as if they were large printed words on a small page. She yanked two out, cutting them a part with her thin metal bar and pulling out two rubber gloves from the inside of her coat. She slipped them on, before re-wiring the wires, a spark ensuing before her but around her a hum began and the lights flashed on.

"He's still got power," she stated, sitting up and standing in front of the control panel. "Now…let's just see if this thing still works."

"Is that really a good idea, Zix?" the voice asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied, beginning the sequence of buttons at such a speed it was as if she weren't hitting any of them. There was a flash of power as a louder humming began to echo in her ears, something charging up.

"Captain, I think we have launch," Zix laughed, hitting more buttons. The four towers around her were suddenly surrounded by blue electricity. It traveled up them like snakes, the strange zapping noise surrounding Zix but not making her nervous. She waited patiently as the lights flashed and dimmed, the power gathering at the top of each tower. Something burst from the walls, a panel flying towards Zix and the control panel. The charged towers traveled towards it and soon the entire room became dark as a loud boom and pop echoed in the air.

"Zix!"

There was no answer.

"Zix! Are you alright! Zix!"

"Fine," she stated in a more frightened voice. Then…she heard it.

Something else was breathing… and it wasn't her. She quickly picked up her thin, metal bar and walked back out of the door slowly, unable to se in the darkness again.

She heard footsteps slowly coming closer, loud, thunder-like footsteps as something approached her. She stepped back farther as they came into the light, something…something horrible had happened in there…

A man…some sort of man…half beast…with a gleaming metallic arm and a strange dark tail stepped out, his dark blue eyes down, his tall stance and shaggy hair too familiar.

"H-h-how?"

His eyes glanced up at her.

"It can't be…you…you're dead…"

"Zix? What's going on?"

"We—have a surprise visitor, Ruse," Zix replied.

"Who?" Ruse demanded.

"You'll see when I bring him," Zix replied, "Make sure Pyre gets here real fast…we've got an old friend who may need some rest."

* * *

Zix, Pyre, and Ruse are all my characters too! NO TOUCHY! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! It's me Angel again. This is the Sequel to 5 GOLDEN TITANS ETC ETC so if you haven't read it you will be thoroughly confused. If you have read it then enjoy this! It's the next chapter with the three werewolves and the teen titans. The Teen Titans are not my own, but Demitri, Adia, Nree, and Lily are my creation and characters. Other characters will be added later that will be my own but I'll tell you about those later lol.

Angel

* * *

Chapter 3—O Come All Ye Werewolves

Adia had found a small abandon cabin somewhere in the depths of the northern forest, settling there after her and Demitri had their large quarrel. She had lit a fire as she laid on her side, almost to the end of her term, her body ready to give birth any day now. Lily helped set up the place to make her more comfortable, knowing both parties wouldn't hear reason and was settled next to Adia, running her hand up and down her back to comfort her. They were having a quiet conversation.

"How is he?" Adia asked sheepishly.

"He's been better," Lily replied. Adia said nothing, only shifted uncomfortably as she tried to forget about him.

"It's his fault," Adia grumbled to herself.

"You know, it's going to be a full moon in a few days," Lily began, "Demitri and I were both born on full moons, it's a family trait, so you had better be prepared."

"Well if he had just listened to me about this pregnancy," Adia said angrily, burrowing her face in one of her arms. "Instead of saying no right away and acting like a typical male as if this baby were coming out of him—"

"I said nothing about him or the pregnancy with him in it," Lily laughed. "You're going off on your own. I just want to warn you it won't be pleasant and you might actually need some help. I mean you can call me but it still is about an hour away."

"Labor takes a while," Adia stated, "You'll be here before anything big happens."

"It still would easier if you just came home," Lily stated. "Then I won't have to come running all the way to make sure you're okay."

"No," Adia stated deliberately.

"Alright, alright," Lily sighed, lifting herself up and walking away from her.

"Going back?" Adia asked.

"Yeah, my goal is to try and talk some sense into one of you before that baby of yours decides to make an appearance," Lily said smiling at her. "Get some rest, you'll need it."

Adia smiled at her, leaning on her arm and cuddling up with the blanket under her. Lily sighed heavily as she left the cabin, shutting the door tightly as she tried to think of a way to just make them see eye to eye about this. She began to long trek back to where Demitri had built the new start for all of them. Four other werewolves had joined the troop since, mostly young things but they had helped build a small housing development. It rather looked like a strange realty venture in the middle of the dark woods.

There was a loud reference to a familiar opening theme blaring on the belt of her outfit, the wolf head communicator that Cyborg had made for them before he left. She pulled it off of the belt, opening the small strange communicator.

"Hello?" she questioned, expecting it to be Demitri to question what was taking her so long to bring Adia back to him. Cyborg appeared with a wide smile on his face. "Cyborg?"

"Yeah, wolfy lady, it's me!" Cyborg said happily. "A…little birdie told us that there's trouble in love town over there, and we're hear to help."

"Do I ask how?" she laughed at the strange half robot man.

"Better not, cause I don't even know how we found out," Cyborg stated. Lily's eyebrows rose and fell. "What happened exactly between those two?"

"Adia tried to talk to Demitri about having the baby in a hospital, just in case anything happened," Lily stated. "And Demitri being…Demitri said no and became the dominant alpha male in the situation. Both are stubborn as hell…so when Demitri tried to order Adia not to she left."

"I'll pretend to know what going alpha male means," Cyborg stated. "But I got the rest, sounds serious enough."

"Actually it's not. Personally I think it's stupid, but they're both too one sighted to even speak to each other," Lily replied as she continued on her way.

"Hm, we got an idea about how to get them together before Adia has that little baby," Cyborg stated, getting a wide smile on his face.

* * *

Adia had been resting her eyes when suddenly something rang and hummed near her. She grabbed it quickly, hoping, pleading it was Demitri, even if he hadn't called to apologize, if she could just hear his voice once it might have been easier to come back. She opened it hastily, seeing a familiar green face and a wide smile.

"Little Brother," Adia said as happily as she could with the disappointment of it not being Demitri hanging over her head.

"Um, hi," Beast Boy greeted shyly.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in a pleasant tone, leaning her head on her arm.

"Well…we were figuring that since you guys haven't come to see us in a while…that you should come see us," Beast Boy said in a half nervous voice.

"Nice," Adia heard Raven say somewhere from beyond the video. Beast Boy gave her a stern glare before smiling at Adia.

"Well…I can come see you guys, just," Adia stopped. "I'm still rather pregnant, and I might go into labor any day now."

"We can handle anything," Beast Boy stated. "And if worse comes to worse, you'll be a lot closer to a hospital than there in the wild."

Adia thought about it for a moment, considering the offer carefully.

"Sure," she sighed heavily, but smiled. "I'll just get ready and go."

"No, no, no!" Beast Boy stated, shaking his hand at her. "We'll come get you, it'll be faster."

"I—I'll meet you on the edge of the forest, not inside it," Adia stated, trying to hide the fact that her and Demitri were having a fight.

"Half way…alright, that'll be good," Beast Boy agreed, "We'll be there in less than an hour, hope to see you soon!"

"You will, Little Brother," Adia said smiling widely at him. "How are you and Raven fairing?"

Beast Boy's green cheeks turned a strange red.

"Great, we're great," Beast Boy answered.

"Good," Adia replied. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy stated. "Almost six months."

"That's impressive," Adia said in a proud tone. "Any big villain stories?"

"Wh—No not really big, just the usual few," Beast Boy answered. "And they're not very exciting."

"How is everyone else?" Adia questioned, suddenly realizing how lonely she actually felt.

"I'm fine!" Cyborg called from somewhere in the room, yanking the communicator towards him as all Adia saw were his great big teeth in a long smile.

"I am the good too!" Starfire declared from behind him, her body upside down in the video feed.

"And the demon?" Adia laughed.

"Just peachy," Raven declared as she was upside-down as well, leaning against the door.

"Where's Robin?" Adia questioned.

"Oh, um…" Beast Boy stated, yanking it back to his face. "He…had to go no official business. We're in the dark about it."

Adia nodded.

"You had better get moving," Cyborg stated from behind Beast Boy, "I'm coming to get you and it won't take me an hour!"

"Right, right," Adia mumbled. "I'll see you all soon."

"Bye!" Beast Boy said with a large smile, before the communicator turned black. Adia clicked it shut, sitting up slowly and trying to stay stable, the baby kicking in protest as she stood up.

"Nree," Adia stated to her stomach. "Do not kick mommy's bladder."

She threw a pail of water next to the fireplace onto the flames to kill them, watching the smoke travel up the chimney as the cabin became darker inside. She stepped slowly out of the cabin, leaving it in darkness, wondering if she should call Demitri to tell him she wasn't going to be there any longer and might give birth to his baby in a proper setting…but pride got the better of her and she called Lily instead as she began her trek. Lily picked up as someone paced in the back ground.

"Hi sweetheart," Lily said in a slightly motherly tone.

"I'm going to visit the Titans for the next few days, so you don't have to come look after me," Adia said loudly, wondering if the figure in back was Demitri.

"Oh, alright," Lily stated with a slight amount of shock. "I hope you have fun there."

"Don't tell him where I am," Adia replied.

"I won't," Lily mumbled. "But you had better call me when you get there."

"Sure," Adia said smiling.

"Good, have a good time, Adia," Lily stated.

"Bye, and thanks," Adia replied before clicking the communicator shut and continuing on her way to the edge of the forest.

* * *

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! It's me Angel again. This is the Sequel to 5 GOLDEN TITANS ETC ETC so if you haven't read it you will be thoroughly confused. If you have read it then enjoy this! It's the next chapter with the three werewolves and the teen titans. The Teen Titans are not my own, but Demitri, Adia, Nree, and Lily are my creation and characters. Other characters will be added later that will be my own but I'll tell you about those later lol.

Angel

* * *

Chapter 4-The Adi and the Remi 

Robin had been scouring the city for any activity; nothing within the last few days seemed to be as exciting or as dangerous as it used to be. The city seemed to be calm suddenly, which was what was making him nervous. His motorcycle came to a screeching halt as he spun it around in a dark alleyway, spotting a man robbing an older woman of her purse.

"Really…where's the challenge?" Robin grumbled to himself as he hastily parked it, setting his helmet down and running forward as the robber tried to escape. Robin pulled from his belt his quarter staff as he ran around the corner to catch up with the robber. He held it forward like a pole-vaulter, placing it in between the sidewalk slabs and launched himself into the air, the shadow of him forming above the running purse-nabber. He landed hard on his shoulders, the robber landing on the cement hard and face first as Robin grabbed the purse from his hand.

"You've been caught red faced," Robin replied, pulling out a thin rope from his belt and tying his hands tightly. "The police will pick you up and take you where you belong, jail."

Robin walked away and handed the purse to the woman as she thanked him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank goodness for you Teen Titans," she replied.

"All in a days work ma'am," Robin replied, before running for his motorcycle and getting back on it, speeding away down the street again.

"Beast Boy to Robin, you there?" Robin's communicator echoed. Robin carefully clicked it open.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked hastily, thinking maybe something big was happening and he hadn't been told about it.

"Cyborg is leaving to get Adia now, so…it might…be a good idea to get going soon?" Beast Boy tried to say more like a suggestion and less like an order. Robin had been a bit touchier lately since the "slow spell" in town, sparing more often, training too much, and snapping at the drop of a hat.

"Right," Robin replied, "I'm on my way."

"Do you need assistance, Robin?" Starfire perked her head next to Beast Boy's. Robin's face softened at the sight of her, her emerald eyes looking concerned and caring at him.

"I think I can handle it, Star," Robin smiled. Starfire had been the only person Robin hadn't exploded at in the tower, and everyone except Starfire knew why. "Keep an eye out. I have a bad feeling that this quiet break'll end soon."

"He means he hopes it will," Cyborg said as he ran out of the room in the back ground, not enough time for Robin to snap at him. "BYE!"

Robin's face flustered with anger.

"Hehe, he didn't mean that," Beast Boy replied.

"Yeah, he did," Raven said drolly in the background as well, walking by reading a book. Beast Boy watched her carefully as Starfire began to pout at Robin.

"Why must you go alone, Robin?" she asked as the communicator fell down slowly, Beast Boy loosing his train of thought.

"Because Star," Robin laughed. "I don't think it'll take to people to talk to him."

"It could be dangerous and you will have no one to give you the back up," Starfire stated, taking the communicator from Beast Boy and letting Beast Boy chase after Raven. Robin whipped his bike around, speeding away in a new direction, heading northward out of the city.

"If there's any sign of danger, you'll be the first one I call," Robin said, smiling. Starfire's cheeks blushed as her auburn hair fell off of her shoulders. She nodded once, smiling at him in a simple, yet pretty manner.

"Robin out."

"Goodbye," Starfire bid farewell, clicking the communicator shut.

* * *

"Where's she going now?" Demitri demanded, knowing that Adia had been on the other end of the conversation. Where they stood was in a large family room, a warm fire brewing in a fireplace behind Demitri as he tried to calm himself down, having been on high alert for a few days. Lily stood closer to the door, the room decorated with wooden chairs, a strange wooden couch covered in a thick wool cushion and dark black blanket. Lily shook her head at his state of anger, rolling her eyes with his question. 

"She asked me not to inform you of that," Lily replied coolly as her brother's anger rose.

"Bull—" Demitri stopped himself. "If she's not at the cabin anymore how am I supposed to keep an eye on her?"

"She doesn't need a guardian Demitri," Lily stated, "She needs her companion and friend."

"I was that until she got that notion to have Nree in one of those human hospitals!" Demitri bellowed, pacing back and forth again. "Do you really think that's a good idea! Go walking in with a pregnant werewolf having an werewolf angel baby! Where is her head!"

"You know this would have never happened if you had just let her see her human parents, and let them know they'd be grandparents," Lily muttered, beginning to get fed up with his ranting and raving.

"Oh, yes! Let's just go and see the people that forced her to hide herself away! They're the reason Adia was lost and alone in the first place! Do you honestly think I'd let them see her after what they did?"

"That's not your choice, is it?" Lily growled. "It's Adia's life, and _her parents_ and _her past self. _Guess what Demitri, the world doesn't bow down to all your decisions because most of the time they're not yours to make."

"Oh, shut up," Demitri said childishly, his white hair puffing up on his head as well as the hair on his tail. "I don't care if you're right; they're not going to punish her for who she is, not anymore."

"And you denying her to see them and show them what she has is a good idea?" Lily stated, crossing her arms as Demitri began to pace hastily again.

"Where'd she go?" Demitri asked defensively.

"I'm not going to tell you, you were bad about this sort of thing when we were kids and you haven't gotten any better," Lily stated, settling herself in a comfortable wooden rocking chair.

"How does she expect to get help from those humans? Hasn't she learned from anything that's happened to her?" Demitri growled, stopping his pace and rubbing his temples.

"We all haven't lost faith in humanity," Lily answered.

"It's humanity that lost faith in us, if I remember right," Demitri snapped, settling himself into one of the chairs as well.

"Don't be a smart ass," Lily snapped back.

"Honestly, Lily, where's she gone to?" Demitri persisted.

"No."

"Sometimes, I hate you," Demitri stated, staring his sister dead in the face.

"The feeling's mutual," she replied calmly, crossing her legs. Demitri sighed heavily, trying to work out in his mind where she could have disappeared to.

"Honestly Lily, at least at the cabin I could check on her when she was sleeping," Demitri stated.

"Um, I remember that and thinking it was creepy and very deceiving of you," Lily said in her smooth tone of voice.

"I watch her sleep all the time!" Demitri yelled, standing back up and pacing hastily again.

"Did not need to know that," Lily replied.

"Look, just tell meee!" Demitri whined, "You know you have to."

"I don't have to do anything," Lily mumbled.

"I can't take this anymore," Demitri growled, walking and beginning to exit the room to find the front door.

"Where're you headed?" Lily questioned hastily.

"Out," Demitri snapped, before exiting the house, slamming the front door angrily.

Lily picked up her communicator, calling Robin hastily.

"Robin here."

"He finally left," Lily stated, glancing out the front window and watching her brother skulk away.

"Where do you think he's going?" Robin asked as he sped to the city's limits, the vegetation beginning to take over.

"Where else?" Lily said, "To that cabin I told you guys about."

"Right, Cy gave me the coordinates," Robin stated. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's my brother," Lily stated, smiling.

* * *

Demitri had followed the familiar path to the small, remote cabin, noticing the windows inside were dark. Adia had indeed left the safety of the cabin. He walked passed the door, watching in the windows carefully as if the darkness hadn't told him the truth. He didn't want Adia to know he was looking for her. 

Once he had made sure he saw and heard no one in the house he headed back to the front door, pushing it open slowly and smelling the slightly smoky air.

"Adi?" He asked in the darkness, a twinge of still sheltered hope that she would still be there.

There was only silence.

He walked deeper inside, breathing heavily as his shoulders hunched, trying to figure out how he had pushed her so hard she would leave and disappear…And not want him to follow. He found the blanket on the floor, settling himself behind it as he inhaled her scent all around the room, knowing she hadn't been gone for very long. He thought about following her, but she would have never forgiven him for it. The last thing she seemed to want was to see him.

Again he sighed, his white tail twitching nervously as he wondered if he would see her soon…wanting to…needing to. He scooted next to the fireplace, leaning his head against the wall and trying to calm him body and his mind down.

"Adi…how did we get here?" Demitri asked himself, then again seemed to be asking the invisible Adia, he couldn't tell which.

There was a sudden low growling, or so it sounded. Demitri perked up and stood quickly, running to the door and listening at the noise hummed closer. He slowly shut the door and ran into the deeper woods, hiding behind a large tree as a beam of yellow light came closer in the forest. They had come from the city…

The noise of the engine had stopped, the light stopping and shutting off as suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He glanced up at the closest branch above his head, kneeling down and jumping for it. He hooked his hands on it, swinging and twisting upon it and watching as the figure came closer…his nightly eyes focusing fearfully as he smelled human blood. He recognized the scent suddenly, watching as a teenage boy wearing a red outfit and a green cape stepped into the line of his eye sight. Demitri jumped down, surprising him.

"Robin?" Demitri asked.

"Hi, again," Robin greeted, trying to stay calm.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Demitri questioned. Robin sighed heavily, his continence changing from the strange greeting to a more urgent and serious manner.

"We have a problem," Robin began, "And we need your help to solve it."

"And what do you need from me?" Demitri asked his untrusting nature rearing its ugly head.

"There have been some strange disturbances lately within the city limits. We need more help, and I was hoping three more heads could be able to keep an eye out with us for a few days until we figure who or what has been causing them," Robin explained in a great long speech.

"I won't have Adia involved," Demitri stated, giving Robin a reason not to see his friend. "She's too far along in her pregnancy. If she got hurt it would hurt them both."

"What about you and Lily?" Robin asked. Demitri nodded his head.

"I think we can do that," Demitri answered. "But Lily might have to leave…she's going to be taking care of Adia."

"I understand," Robin said lightly. "Would you want to come tonight?"

"It might be better if I go and talk to my sister about this first," Demitri stated, "But we'll come tomorrow in the later morning."

"We'll be watching for you," Robin stated, sticking out his hand to the taller man. Demitri took it and shook it once with him.

"See you tomorrow," Demitri bid farewell.

"Right," Robin replied, walking back over to his motorcycle. Demitri watched as he sped away into the woods and set his path back to the grouping of the pack's homes, going to talk to his sister about this new development.

* * *

End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! It's me Angel again. This is the Sequel to 5 GOLDEN TITANS ETC ETC so if you haven't read it you will be thoroughly confused. If you have read it then enjoy this! It's the next chapter with the three werewolves and the teen titans. The Teen Titans are not my own, but Demitri, Adia, Nree, and Lily are my creation and characters. Other characters will be added later that will be my own but I'll tell you about those later lol.

Angel

* * *

Chapter 5-Up on the Tower Top, Chat Chat Chat 

The room was covered in a dark, blue sheet of light, a large MRI machine in the middle, its white form confusing to the new born man but he said nothing as he slowly was wheeled inside. Through a thick piece of glass, Zix, Pyre, and Ruse watched carefully as their new guest and member disappeared into the machine.

Pyre, a large, burly sandy haired man leaned against the glass, wondering how the figure in there bared such a remarkable resemblance to someone they once knew. Ruse, the out spoken, slender and black haired man watched the screens above their heads, each showing a different strange interpretation of a large blob of matter.

"Alright," Zix stated, below her hands a control panel with several complicated sequences of keys and buttons. "We're going to see something…"

"You mean besides the constant DNA sequences?" Ruse said in a bored tone.

"That proved it was him," Zix snapped. "But something…something else is there…"

"Well, what was that something?" Pyre asked.

"Another DNA strand…somehow he has two," Zix replied as the machine hummed around the stranger's head.

"You can't have two of those, can you?" Pyre questioned as some of the monitors lit up.

"No, not usually, it's extremely rare," Zix stated. "And…Hunter didn't have them."

"Are we even sure it's him in there?" Ruse asked.

"His DNA—well one says yes," Zix stated, "But, I have a theory."

"Which is?" Pyre asked curiously.

"You might understand this," Zix stated, "But you probably won't. Look."

She pointed towards the screen above their heads, the picture of a brain appearing with small amounts of flashing colors but only in a certain, distinct areas.

"Do you see this?" Zix asked. "Only the…the short term memory is reacting…he's observing. But, there's nothing in his memory its un-reactive unresponsive…"

"So…that means, what?" Ruse asked. Zix began to smile. She darted from the keyboard and panel. The other wall had a large computer, flashing on as she quickly searched through her files. She pulled up the old recordings, the last recordings she had collected from Hunter's hide out. The last digital recording began to flash from where the teleporter was, now located in Zix's, Pyre's, and Ruse's hide out.

"The last people that came through the teleporter was Hunter—and one of the werewolves he was so obsessed with," Zix replied. "And who is in there but a Hunter 'slash' werewolf with that metallic arm…"

She glanced to the old feed as Hunter coaxed the large creature out of the room in the recording.

"He's a copy."

"A what?"

"His matter…the creature's matter were the last thing this memory system stored, and when I activated it, it was unstable…but somehow tried to telelport them again!"

Zix's mind ran wild as the pieces came together, wondering why she didn't see it before.

"Then when it began, it found the data it needed! But then it—something—the wiring! The wiring was faulty and instead of creating two separate beings—the information was put together! And that little panel—became his arm, bonded to his flesh, and became it!" Zix said excitedly, smiling an evil, clever smile as she watched the MRI machine continue to collect data. "He has no memory—because he's never been anywhere! His short term memory, breathing, speech, are all understood, as an adult would but he's brand new—just like a baby…"

"You copied a Hunter-werewolf?" Ruse asked strangely. "How in the _hell_ did you accomplish that?"

"I don't know, exactly," Zix stated, her thoughts and her problem solving pushing away at the problem. "But I think he's just solved so many of our problems for taking those powers."

She walked to a darkened door that lead into the MRI room beyond the glass edge. She watched as the machine continues its documentation, her ideas popping like fireworks inside her mind.

"You poor thing," Zix stated, the copy intently listening to the words. "You only have us in this world to teach you about it."

The copy only listened, understanding but did not speak.

"We'll call you Hunter. You will remember and respond to that. I will teach you everything you will ever need to know…but you have to listen to my every order and follow it, and you will be happy here."

"Happy," Hunter said quietly.

"Don't move, not while you're in there," Zix said in a strict but motherly tone of voice. "Stay put until I tell you to move. After this, we'll get you situated and then your life, Hunter, can and will begin."

A beginning, the copy thought. What does that mean? Where was this beginning? He hoped, his mind hoped, that he would understand soon, he wanted to understand soon.

* * *

Adia had found the narrow road along the edge, nothing but the wind whistle through the trees and the humming of the bugs telling her the night was coming. She inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of exhaust on the asphalt, almost as if it were sprayed with it as perfume would upon skin. 

She let her hands hang around her stomach, wondering if she would give birth soon, and if it was going to be in the presence of Demitri or not. Lily had agreed to be there, having been a sort of doctor and midwife to the clan before the slaughter of their pack. If she was at Titan Tower…how could Lily do as she had promised? Would she get there in time if they called her?

Adia became antsy with the thoughts, wondering if going to visit her friends in the city was indeed the smart thing to do before Nree was born…

There was the humming of an engine coming down the roadway, Adia knowing it was too late to ask questions now, Cyborg and the others would be disappointed with her if she backed out.

She saw the white lights coming across the darkening pavement, the sunlight beginning to fade as the thick of trees and canopy blocked out the light. She felt a slow calm fall over her as the T-car, shinning and familiar came into view. It came to a screeching halt the door perfectly lined up for Adia to step inside. The window scrolled down and she grinned as the sight of Cyborg who was smiling a toothy smirk at her.

"Need a lift?" He asked casually.

"Thank you," Adia said in a pleasant tone. Cyborg immediately jumped out of his seat, running around the side of the car and opening the door suavely for Adia. He also handed her a hand so she could step into the car. She took it gratefully and stepped into the car slowly, Nree letting out another defiant kick as Adia settled herself. Cyborg saw her face change to shock.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Adia answered. "She just kicked again."

"Can I feel!" Cyborg questioned as Nree seemed to play soccer with her mother's insides.

"Sure," Adia laughed, taking Cyborg's metallic hand and placing onto the rim of her stomach. He pushed down slightly before Nree sent another swift kick into Adia, Cyborg's eyes becoming huge but his mouth curving into a smile.

"Booya!" Cyborg yelled. "She's got some football potential."

Adia laughed at the thought.

"She won't be able to play for a long time," Adia replied.

"When she is, she's on my team," Cyborg stated, slowly shutting Adia's door and running around the front, getting in quickly. He revved the engine, hitting a few buttons and began to spin the wheel, a video-screen lighting up as he turned the car around.

"Cy to Star," He stated, "Picked up the werewolf momma, heading back."

Starfire's head appeared, her eyes confused slightly.

"Oh! Glorious friend! Do not get into the trouble or accident with her in there or I will be very upset with you!" Starfire stated.

"I got it Star," Cyborg grumbled. "Where's your lover boy?"

"Lover-boy?" Starfire questioned, not knowing the words. "What is the lover-boy?"

"Where's Robin, Star?" Adia asked simply, trying not to smile.

"He said he will be home very soon," Starfire stated, grinning widely.

"Will he beat us there?" Cyborg asked the idea of a race and his competitive nature taking over.

"No, he is still conversing," Starfire replied. Cyborg's thoughts fell.

"We'll be there real soon, Star," Cyborg stated. "It's just a downhill path all the way home."

"I wish to see you very soon!" Starfire stated, waving to both.

"Bye, Star."

"Goodbye!"

Cyborg hit the screen and once again it turned black.

"Well, what have you been doing in the forest?" Cyborg questioned his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, not a lot," Adia answered, "Found a few werewolves and now we've got seven in our new pack."

"Soon to be eight," Cyborg said with a grin. "What're Lily and Angel-man up to?"

"Demitri…" Adia stopped herself. "He's busy, and Lily is helping him out."

"And they think you can't help out 'cause you're pregnant?" Cyborg questioned.

"I needed a break," Adia mumbled. "You guys chose a perfect time to call."

"I'm glad for that," Cyborg replied. "Six months has been a real long time, especially since you guys live so close."

"Yeah just getting around has gotten more difficult lately," Adia replied.

"When you got a little baby growing inside," Cyborg said excitedly.

"She's not little," Adia sighed smiling. "Sometimes I wonder if there's just one in there."

Cyborg cackled loudly. They talked for the rest of the rest of the trip, Adia realizing then how much she missed being enclosed in the woods with the werewolves. She listened intently as Cyborg began to fill her in about what Beast Boy and Raven had been caught doing, how Robin and Starfire were still either oblivious or in denial of each other.

They soon had stopped in the darkness of the basement of the Tower; Robin's motorcycle still gone as Cyborg quickly ran around to help Adia out of the car carefully.

"Thank you," Adia stated as he opened the door and took her hand. She stood slowly, grasping his hand tightly and balancing on her feet.

"You ready for some classic pizza and pop?" Cyborg asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know how you guys survive on that stuff," Adia laughed, "But I rarely have it, so yes."

"It must be hard to deliver in those woods," Cyborg joked.

"Haven't tried yet," Adia laughed as they made their way to the stairwell leading upwards.

"You gonna to be okay walking up the stairs?" Cyborg questioned her, watching her carefully as she took the first step.

"I'm pregnant, not impaired," Adia stated, smiling slightly, "But thank you for thinking about me."

"No problem," Cyborg replied. They walked up the stairs to the highest rooms in the tower were most of the Titans hibernated and ate. She stepped in through the familiar doors as they slid away, showing her the hallway of rooms ahead of her and remembering the day the hunters had attacked Titan Tower and how it had almost exploded because of her presence there. Raven had been the only one with her when they attacked, and even then Adia had to defend herself most of the time.

She stepped forward, knowing the path well as Cyborg followed slowly, wondering why it was taking Robin so long to get back.

She walked faster as she heard voices coming from nearby, the two familiar silver doors coming into her view as she left Cyborg behind. Even though she had only stayed there a week or so she felt comfortable and safe there, it had bonded to her like a second home. The sliding doors opened and she witnessed Starfire making up some concoction in the kitchen, Beast Boy twitching from the smell it was emanating as Raven sat on the couch, sipping on a small cup of herbal tea.

"Familiar," Adia stated, stepping into the room and down the stairs. They all whipped their heads towards the voice, Beast Boy perking up and Starfire immediately stopping what she was doing and flying over to greet Adia.

"Greetings Adia!" Starfire greeted, hugging Adia very gently. "You are very round now, is the baby this?"

She touched Adia's stomach very gingerly, the strange pregnancy a new sight for her.

"Yes," Adia replied, letting her run her hand across the suit in a childish curiosity. "That's Nree in there."

Raven had stood from the couch to get a look at Adia, Beast Boy running over from the kitchen trying to catch Adia's attention to say hello.

"So…I gotta ask you some things," Raven stated. Adia gave her a concerned look.

"Ask me about…" Adia tried to coax her into saying as Starfire placed her head and ear against Adia's stomach.

"In private," Raven stated. "Later."

"Hi," Beast Boy said eagerly as Adia had finally looked and acknowledged his presence.

"Hello little Brother," Adia greeted happily rubbing his hair in strange ways as a greeting. "You've been treating her well?"

"He treats me just fine," Raven answered, standing closer to him and pushing her shoulder against his.

"Dinner anybody?" Cyborg said from behind them, carrying up six pizzas and a few liters of pop.

"But I have made the Tamaranian—"

"Did I hear pizza?" Robin said, suddenly walking in behind Cyborg.

"Pizza it is!" Cyborg replied. Adia smiled widely; glad to be back with the Titans and forgetting about Demitri…mostly.

* * *

End Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! It's me Angel again. This is the Sequel to 5 GOLDEN TITANS ETC ETC so if you haven't read it you will be thoroughly confused. If you have read it then enjoy this! It's the next chapter with the three werewolves and the teen titans. The Teen Titans are not my own, but Demitri, Adia, Nree, and Lily are my creation and characters. Other characters will be added later that will be my own but I'll tell you about those later lol.

Angel

* * *

Chapter 6 - I saw Raven Kissing Beasty Boy

After dinner Adia was led by Raven to her old room, the simple guest room in the Tower. The last time she had been in here, Demitri was with her. Her eyes fell as she approached the bed, touching it was Raven shut the door behind her.

"Private girl talk, Raven?" Adia questioned, glancing towards her.

"Hardly," Raven replied, her cloak shifting as she stepped closer. "I—I had some sort of vision, last night about…I can't explain from who or about who because…it was me but the memory wasn't mine."

"You always seem to tell me things that really don't make sense," Adia replied, crawling onto the bed carefully her feet sore.

"What I think I saw…was your memory of the day Hunter attacked and took Demitri," Raven stated. Adia's face jerked up. "You've been having nightmares about it."

"How do you know that?" Adia asked defensively.

"Because I saw it, except…it was happening to me and my friends," Raven answered.

"What do you want to know, demon?" Adia asked shortly, turning her face away.

"Your baby, thinks something bad is going to happen, bad like that memory, and she wants our help," Raven stated. Adia's head rose slowly. "Your baby knows you and Demitri are separated from each other, she wants you to be together before this bad event happens—"

"Oh now I get it," Adia sighed. "She told you that she wants you to get Demitri and I back together—"

"Don't you want to be?" Rave snapped.

"At the moment…" Adia trailed off. "I can't decide that."

"Well, think about it, and soon," Raven scowled, "I'm not letting you hurt everyone because you and your Angel can't get along."

"You saw Beast Boy get taken," Adia replied. "You saw that memory…but it was him—wasn't it? I can smell fear all over you; you fear for him."

"The last time you got involved, you killed him," Raven snapped. "Of course I'm worried."

"If he hadn't died, would you two be together now?" Adia argued.

"That doesn't mean you won't stick him in danger again," Raven growled.

"And you don't?" Adia snapped, "Honestly, you guys face more danger than what happened six months ago."

"No one was shot before," Raven argued back.

"I think you're madder at yourself than me," Adia stated. "You're the reason he got shot in the first place."

Someone knocked on the door lightly.

"Girls?" Beast Boy questioned on the other side of the door.

"Thanks for the warning," Adia mumbled, upset and throwing the blankets over her body. Raven groaned deep in her throat before heading to the door. She opened it as Beast Boy waited out in the hallway.

"You okay, Rae?" Beast Boy questioned as she stepped out and shut Adia's door.

"Yeah," Raven responded, leaning against his chest and shutting her eyes.

"You tired?"

"Mmm."

Beast Boy breathed in deeply, Raven rising and falling with his chest.

"Come on then, we'll go put you to bed," Beast Boy stated, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her towards her room.

"I got a new joke," Beast Boy stated as they continued down the hallway.

"That'll definitely put me to sleep."

"You always say that!"

Adia had snuggled into her pillowa, feeling so lonely and unwanted she let a few silent tears fall from her eyes. Today had seemed to go so well, at first, and now she knew the only reason she was here was for the Titans, her friends to get her back with Demitri. She stood from her bed and headed out of her room, finding her way once again to the rooftop of the tower. She didn't go near the edge this time, sitting slowly and staring upwards at the white speckled sky. Her communicator began to sound suddenly, it frightening her before she picked it up and opened it.

"You never called me," Lily said, upset.

"Sorry, I forgot," Adia laughed.

"Next time, don't!" Lily yelled. Adia laughed. "Have you been crying?"

"Emotions are hard to keep when you're pregnant," Adia replied.

"You sure? I can come over there now—"

"I'll be fine, Lily," Adia stated, lying her body down on the hard rooftop.

"Alright…I might come over tomorrow to check on you," Lily replied, "Just as a warning."

"And what'll your dear brother do without someone to order around?" Adia said snottily.

"He's already apparently found something to do for the next few days," Lily muttered, rolling her eyes. Adia's face contorted to a worried and concerned expression, no one seemed to really want to see her except Lily.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Adia said quickly as she felt herself almost crying again.

"Are you going to bed?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Adia lied. "I feel tired."

"Take care, Adia," Lily replied.

"Night."

She clicked the wolf head communicator shut, placing it next to her and staring straight upwards at the starlight.

"Looks like it'll be just you and me from now on," Adia whispered, tears falling down her skin and into her hair. She touched her lower stomach lightly, letting the feelings take over her mind. "Maybe we should just go back to my parents, maybe they still want me."

A swift kick traveled through Adia's body again.

"You just love to state your opinion," Adia said, trying to stop her tears. She rolled onto her side slowly and hugged her arms around her shoulders, not from cold but for comfort. She soon found her eyes closing, the twilight and half moon above her somehow more of a comfort than being inside. She listened to the crashing of the waves below her, the constant rumble and calm lulling her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Starfire had been watching Cyborg make breakfast, everyone else still sleeping or if they were Robin training in the weight room.

"Did Beast Boy spend the night in Raven's room again?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Yeah, peeked in his room this morning and guess what? He wasn't there," Cyborg replied.

"What do they do when they are in there?" Starfire questioned innocently. Cyborg stopped his cooking of the hash browns to look her in the face.

"Ask Robin to show you that," Cyborg said smiling.

"Why?" Starfire asked with a confused look on her face.

"Have you seen Adia yet?" Cyborg asked to change the subject.

"Um…no," Starfire thought to herself. "I shall go and see if she wants the breakfast!"

"Good idea," Cyborg stated, smiling to himself. He had dodged another bullet again. Starfire hummed as she walked out, the smell of eggs, hash browns, sausage, and pancakes following her out as she went to find Adia. She skipped quickly to the guest room door, tapping lightly on the metal but it echoed loudly.

"Adia? Are you in sleep?" Starfire asked sweetly. She opened the door and peeked into the darkness, seeing the blankets distorted but there was no one within them.

"Adia?" She asked, confused and concerned that she wasn't in her bed. Starfire looked around for her but she couldn't find her anywhere.

She walked back out and looked down both ends of the hallway. Her mouth shifted to one side. She continued down the hallway to Raven's door, knocking on the door.

"Raven?" Starfire asked through the door. She heard someone moan before she opened the door.

Raven was holding Beast Boy above her by his shoulders, pushing him away as he seemed to want to continue what they were doing before Starfire had entered.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy said in surprise as he immediately backed down and stood from the bed.

"I am wondering if you two have seen Adia this morning?" Starfire asked seeming to not care or not understand what was going on before.

"No, I left her in her room last night," Raven responded.

"She's not in there?" Beast Boy questioned.

"No," Starfire stated, her eyes becoming larger.

Beast Boy walked to the door and peeked out the hallway.

"We should find her," Beast Boy replied. Raven nodded once, wondering if Adia had left because of the conversation that they had. Her face changed as Starfire left the room, heading for the weight room to find Robin.

Beast Boy walked back over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the bed.

"Why do I have the sneaky sensation that you might know something?" Beast Boy asked, smiling back at her. Raven's eyes squinted at him.

Starfire wandered her way into the weight room, the scent of perspiration and metal eddying in the air. She watched as Robin lifted his weights up and down, breathing in and out as he did so loudly. She walked in quietly, walking around Robin's feet as he continued to lift, not noticing her as he paid attention to the ceiling. She peered over him as he let the weights from the bench press down on his chest.

"Robin," she greeted. Robin's grip was lost on the bar and it almost fell onto his neck, Starfire grabbing it easily with her hand and holding it away from him.

"Thanks, Star," Robin stated wiping his brow of sweat.

"We have lost Adia," Starfire stated to him setting the dumbbell down.

"Lost her?" Robin repeated. "What d'you mean by that? She's got to be here somewhere."

"She was not in her room this morning, and Cyborg has made the breakfast," Starfire stated still concerned.

"We'll find her, Star, come on," Robin replied, sitting up and stretching his shoulders out.

Robin's communicator began to go off. He picked it up rapidly and saw Demitri was on the other end.

"Demitri!" Robin greeted.

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes, had to take a different route to keep cover," Demitri stated.

"Oh—right! We'll—be ready for you and get you both—everything you need to know," Robin tried to say on the fly.

"Right," Demitri responded suspiciously.

"See you soon," Robin replied quickly and shutting his communicator rapidly.

"Is it now time to worry of where she is?" Starfire questioned as Robin gave her a panicked glance.

"Find her, and lock her somewhere," Robin ordered. "Those two aren't supposed to know either of them is here."

Starfire nodded before running out of the room hastily to find Adia, or hopefully Beast Boy and Raven again.

* * *

End Chapter 6


End file.
